Death Talon Kenpo
Category:Yaminogaijin Description Death Talon Kenpois a brutal style created and used by the Dark Mage known as Dark Storm. He originally learnt many fighting styles from his master Daimon but picked out the most effective styles and fused them with his own brutal techniques that focus on clawing techniques. It's brutality is enhanced by Dark's animalistic nature the style is unpredictable due to this making it a hard style to counter unless his opponants truely understand and know his nature. The bulk of Dark's attacks are have no name and are just used. Unarmed Techniques *'Reaper's Hand:' (死神の手, Shinigami no te) This technique is simply brutal and can be done several ways. The most common is part of a combo of several punches, elbows, knees and kicks with the final strike is the Reaper's Hand which invovles him grabbing his opponant's throat and tearing it out. Another is him grabbing them by the face and quickly raking his hand down their face. *'Underworld Claw:' (冥界の爪, Meikai no tsume) Dark does a wide sweeping claw at the enemy with his lightning incorperated into the strike he creates 5 trails of lightning that cut into the enemy with devastating results. this can also be done with the leg but creates only one lightning trail, unless done with an jumping double leg kick. *'Power Fist:' (電源拳, Dengen ken) A simple but powerful punch. Using his strength Dark can cause some serious damage, with earth magic added as well can cause even worse damage. **'Rising Power Fist:' (上昇電源拳, Jōshō dengen ken) A powerful exagerated uppercut done with a great deal of strength, but not enough to loose control and balance. Dark commonly has his Earth MAgic throw up a massive spike or coloumn up into the opponant's chin to amplify the strike's power. *'Wild Beast:' (野獣, Yajū) A series of brutal wild strikes using wild acrobatic kicks, knees, claws, punches and throws to cause some serious damage over the space of afew seconds. This is one of Dark's most common attacks and is very difficult to block as the strikes change order or technique each time. *'Red Leg:' (赤い足, Akai ashi) A form that relies mostly on kicks of such power it stains the user's feet with blood and gore hence the form's name. It involves acrobatic and direct kicks with the total chain of strikes leading to the high hundreds (adverage 400-500). *'Eight Heads of the Grand Snake:' (壮大蛇の八頭, Sōdai hebi no Yatsugashira) First Dark punches his opponant in the face with enough force to stun them (the first head), he then grabs them by the neck and waist (or groin if really wanting to hurt a male opponant) lifting them above his head and slams them onto their back behind him (the second head). After the slam he grabs them by the face and drags them across the ground for afew feat before dragging his fingers across their face leaving deep scratch marks on their face (the third head), as they try to recover Dark launches a knee to their face as they try to stand (the fourth head). As they recover from that strike he unleash head 5-8 these are powerful kicks frist being two kicks one to the shin then thigh, followed by a kick to the side of their ribs which is repeated for the 7th head. They final kick is a powerful axe kick to their head intent on snapping their neck and killing them. This is probably Dark's most devastating combo and even mroe dangerous when any of his magics are applied. *'Dark Regret:' (暗い後悔, Kurai kōkai) This is a brutal technique and famous amoung military across the Crescent Archipelago. Normally done if someone is able to counter during his own series of attacks. Aimed at countering punches Dark will grab the opponant's wrist and twist the arm into a standing arm lock, he'll then grip them just above the ear digging his fingers into their scalp then rip his hand down tearing off their ear and a good potion of the surrounding flesh. *'Breaker:' (遮断, Shadan) This technique is a simple application of strength and accurate strikes. Dark basically strikes at his opponant's joints breaking the knees, wrists, elbows etc. The final strike is a brutally powerful strike to the chest sending the opponant flying back and leaving Dark's hand covered in his opponant's blood. *'Wild Ape:' (野生の猿, Yasei no saru) This form is based of a form he learnt from one of the Dark MAges who was recruited by Daimon early on. The original style was called Monkey of the 4 Points. Wild Ape is based off the final form known as Eternal Monkey. The form is based around wild acrobatics (using the enviroment to full extent), rolls and half open palm strike and clawing. Unlike Dark's normal clawing method (fingers spread out) this clawing has all fingers together like a monkey's hand when they walk on the ground. When used Dark shows the full extent of his agility and reflexes, proforming amazing feats of acrobatics while striking and throwing his opponant. This seems to be one of Dark's main foundations for his fighting style. *'Beast Rage:' (獣の怒り, Kemono no ikari) This form uses powerful low kicking (aimed at the shin, knee and side), throws, joint locks, elbow, knee and punches With Dark's usual wild and animalistic street fighting and clawing. The form itself shows the two conflicting sides of Dark's fighting style and mindset. When used dark will brutallty smash the opponant(s) to a pulp while mixing in throws and locks between the strikes and disability limbs making them much easier prey. Armed Technique Technically Dark doesn't have any named sword techniques and his focus is mainly in unarmed combat. His method of using a blade is wild and untamed swinging with such strength that most swords shatter. He however is very creative with his bladework. Trivia *This fighting style uses almost the same martial arts style as Markus' but has elements of Iori Yagami's fighting style from KoF. The styles are Capoeria, Seni Gayong, Yongmudo (version of TKD creating in Korea's Yong-In Uni merging TKD, Hapkido, Judo and Ssireum), Monkey Style Kung Fu, Dirty Boxing & Wild Streetfighting using his amazing finger strength to rend flesh. His stance is based of Iori's stance (http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Iorikofxiii.gif). Category:Fighting Style Category:Yaminogaijin